Michael Robert Chang
Michael Robert Chang Jr., mejor conocido como Mike, es un ex-estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es de origen asiático y aparece desde la primera temporada como miembro del Glee Club a pesar de que no interpreta los temas musicales. Aún así, es muy buen bailarin y coreógrafo, lo que le vale estar en New Directions. Mike es interpretado por Harry Shum Jr. Biografía thumb Primera Temporada Mike aparece por primera vez en el episodio Preggers, aunque no se sabe mucho de él, excepto que es miembro del equipo de fútbol y decide unirse al Glee Club. Su pareja para cantar una balada es Tina. Segunda Temporada Cobra un nuevo rumbo su personaje cuando en el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada aparece como el nuevo novio de Tina, quien fue novia de Artie en la primera temporada. Mike y Tina se hacen novios luego de permanecer durante el verano como consejeros en un campamento infantil donde se conocen y surge un romance apasionado entre ellos. En Duets, Mike hace un dueto con Tina para ganar el premio de una cena y thumb|Tina y Mike interpretan "Sing!".asi Tina le dice que tendrán una cita normal con lo que entablan una discusión de pareja haciendo que Mike le diga a Tina que necesitan acudir a terapia de pareja asiatica. Mike accede a cantar junto con Tina , con lo que sus compañeros del club Glee, así como el Sr. Schuester, lo ovacionan ya que por primera vez lo escuchan cantar y no lo hizo tan mal. En el episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show, confiesa que hacer el dueto con Tina le dio la confianza como para hacer al "Dr. Frank N Furter" en el musical ya que era el protagonista masculino, pero sus padres leyeron el libreto y no estuvieron de acuerdo con que su hijo saliera en un musical donde tenia que salir vestido como un travesti asi que tuvo que dejar el musical. En Never Been Kissed le contó a Tina que Sam estaba usando a Beiste para "enfriarse" y Tina decide usar esa tecnica, pero mientras esta besando a Mike ella nombra a la entrenadora y eso hace que Mike se enfade con ella y con Beiste y le va a reclamar por meterse con su novia. En The Substitute, cuando Will alucina la version pequeña de el dice que solo quiere bailar. ademas baila con will en un numero musical En el episodio Furt, Tina le dice que hable con Dave Karofsky y que le diga que deje de molestar a Kurt, lo que el acepta con mucho gusto y va a defender a su amigo junto con Artie pero Karofsky lo empuja muy fuerte y cae encima de Artie, en eso Sam se mete a la pelea por haber empujado a sus amigos y por molestar a Kurt pero los tres terminan golpeados y más Sam. Canta con Tina un pequeño duo en la cancion "Marry You".thumb En Special Education, Mike es reconocido por sus habilidades de baile y es elegido para bailar junto a Brittany en la canción "Valerie" en las Seccionales. Su relación como pareja de baile provoca celos en Tina y en Artie, ya que ambos piensan que Mike y Brittany los están engañando. Sin embargo, Mike no parece tener idea de esto y se muestra muy confundido cuando Tina le dice que es un idiota, justo antes de la presentación. Mike thumb|left|140px luego realiza una asombrosa rutina de baile con Brittany durante la presentación de New Directions en las Seccionales. Hacia el final del episodio, él y Tina parecen haber superado el malentendido, y el incluso comenta como algo positivo el hecho de que ella haya vuelto a su estilo de vestir anterior. Luego se dan un "beso asiático" y se van caminando para unirse al resto de New Directions en la sala de música. Mike baila en "Dog Days Are Over". En A Very Glee Christmas, a Mike le lanzan un granizado por primera vez. Mike además apoya la causa de hacer que Brittany siga creyendo en Santa Clause, al sentarse en la rodilla de Santa y pedir que Channing Tatum deje de aparecer en todos lados. En The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Mike es uno de los pocos jugadores de fútbol que jugaron en los dos tiempos del partido. Cuando Tina fue derribada al suelo durante la primera mitad del partido, él expresó su preocupación e inmediatamente corrió a su lado, pero se alivió al ver que ella estaba bien. Luego bailó en "Thriller/Heads Will Roll" y también en "She's Not There". En el episodio Silly Love Songs, Mike pasa todo el día con Tina y le dedica la canción "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) thumb|Tina y Mike en Silly Love Songs", bailando y haciendo los coros de fondo, al mismo tiempo que Artie lo hacía, dedicándoselo a Brittany. thumb|Mike bailandoMás tarde, Mike consuela a Tina luego de que ella rompe en llanto al cantar "My Funny Valentine". Al final del episodio, tanto Mike como Tina van a Breadstix y se abrazan mientras miran la presentación de The Warblers. En el episodio Comeback, Mike, Puck, Artie, y Sam forman la banda The Justin Bieber Experience y hacen una presentación de "Somebody To Love" en el auditorio. Mike dice que la "Fiebre Biever" es lo único que puede sacarlo de su estrés post-san valentín con Tina, ya que mostrar sus abdominales no le funcionó para llamar su atención. Sus abdominales tambien pudieron verse durante la presentación de Lauren de la canción "I Know What Boys Like", durante la cual Lauren imaginó a todos los miembros del Glee Club en ropa interior. En el episodio Blame it on the Alcohol, Mike se une al resto del Glee Club en la fiesta de Rachel. Mike participa en varios juegos que implican beber alcohol, tomando traguitos de lo que parece ser tequila (con limón y sal). Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de coro, el se despierta el lunes con una horrible resaca. Le miente a su madre sobre la resaca diciéndole que fue solamente un resfriado, lo cual hace que su madre lo obligue a tomar té de cabello de panda (lo cual le provoca vómitos durante toda la semana). Por sugerencia de Artie, él bebe Bloody Mary antes de cantar "Blame It (On The Alcohol)", y luego bebe un poco de la mezcla preparada por Rachel antes de hacer la presentación de "Tik Tok". Mike no tuvo escenas específicas en el episodio Sexy, pero se lo puede ver en el fondo disfrutando de la naturaleza provocativa de varias de las presentaciones musicales, como "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" y "Afternoon Delight". En Original Song, Mike es visto empujando el carrito de los granizados a través del escenario durante la presentación de "Loser Like Me". El resto de New Directions agarran un vaso lleno de confetti del carrito (incluyendo a Mike) y proceden a lanzarlo a la audiencia. Mike tiene un poco más de protagonismo en el episodio A Night of Neglect. Al comienzo del episodio, él expresa su frustración con la actitud quejosa de los miembros del Glee Club en cuanto a recaudar fondos para pagar su viaje. Indignado, Mike le recrimina a sus compañeros de coro el poco y nulo apoyo que le dieron a los Cerebritos, el club de decatlón académico formado por él, Tina, Artie, y Brittany. Sin embargo, a Mike se lo ve muy feliz cuando el Glee Club decide ayudar a los Cerebritos a pagar su viaje a Detroit mediante la organización de un concierto benéfico. Más tarde, el sugiere que puede hacer un solo de baile para el concierto benéfico. Durante el "]]concierto, el consuela a Tina luego de que ella rompe en llanto por ser abucheada durante su solo. Luego de esto, Mike sube al escenario para realizar su baile con la canción "Bubble Toes". Su presentación es un éxito, gracias a que algunos de sus compañeros del coro repartieron caramelos pegajosos a la gente que estaba abucheándolos, y asi tuvieron que mantenerse callados. Al final del episodio, Sandy Ryerson decide pagar el viaje de los Cerebritos, y luego lo vemos a Mike junto a Artie, Tina y Brittany en medio de la competencia, de la cual salen victoriosos. En el episodio Born This Way, Mike le dice a Tina que no debería usar lentes de contacto para cambiar su color de ojos, ya que así está siendo alguien que no es ella. Más tarde, con Finn, baila "I've Gotta Be Me" y besa apasionadamente a Tina. Luego, Mike junto con sus compañeros de coro hacen la presentación de la canción "Born This Way", y su camiseta dice "Can't Sing", es decir, "Sin Habilidad de Canto". En Rumours, Mike habla con sus amigos del coro (Santana, Brittany y Sam no están presentes) sobre Sam. Finalmente, lo vemos cantando de fondo en la canción "Don't Stop" junto con el resto de New Directions. En Prom Queen, Mike va a la fiesta de graduación con Tina y baila con ella y Brittany. Durante la canción de Rachel, Mike y Tina se besan con pasión. Finalmente, Mike baila con todos durante la canción "Dancing Queen". En el episodio Funeral, cuando Jesse llega al Glee Club, menciona que aunque Mike no pueda cantar, al menos puede bailar (refiriéndose a Finn, que no canta ni baila bien). Mike además canta "Pure Imagination" de fondo junto con sus compañeros de New Directions en el funeral de Jean Sylvester. En el episodio New York, Mike y sus amigos están sentados en la Gran Manzana, con el deseo de aprender más de la ciudad, pero no pueden hacerlo porque Finn les recuerda que deben componer canciones para la competencia. Luego, canta y baila con sus compañeros de coro la canción "I Love New York/New York, New York" a modo de inspiración para componer nuevas canciones. Esa noche, en la habitación de los chicos, Mike anima a Finn a encarar a Rachel y cantar un dúo con ella. Luego de esto, mientras Finn y Rachel comparten una caminata romántica por la ciudad, Mike y sus compañeros que una vez formaron la banda The Justin Bieber Experience aparecen detrás de ellos y les van cantando "Bella Notte". Más tarde, cuando finalmente llega el momento de presentarse en las Nacionales, Mike canta y baila de fondo en "Light Up the World". El se muestra muy triste cuando se enteran de que no quedaron entre los 10 mejores, sino que quedaron en el puesto número 12. Nuevamente en el colegio, Mike y los demás sostienen un pequeño trofeo por haber obtenido el doceavo puesto en la competencia nacional de coros. Tercera Temporada En The Purple Piano Project, Mike le dice a Jacob Ben Israel que su madre aún no sabe si irá a Harvard o a Stanford. Mike también apoya al Sr. Schue en la idea de que deberían hacer más de eso contra lo que tuvieron thumb|Jacob entrevistando a Mike y Tina.que luchar en años anteriores. Luego, participa en la presentación de New Directions de la canción "We Got The Beat", luego de la cual ocurre una pelea de comida. Después de esto, Sugar Motta se presenta en la sala de música para audicionar para New Directions, pero ella suena horrible. Al final, Mike canta con New Directions "You Can't Stop the Beat". En I Am Unicorn, Mike se ofrece a ayudar a Finn, Puck, Kurt y Mercedes a mejorar su habilidad de baile en el Campamento de Ejercicio establecido por Will. El episodio Asian F se centra en Mike. El y su padre están en la oficina del Director Figgins. Mike ha sacado un A- en el exámen de química, lo cual equivale a una F asiática, que es reprobado. Ante esto, su padre le solicita a Figgins que le hagan un exámen de drogas todos los días a Mike, alegando que Mike debe estar metido en las drogas, o muy distraído. Luego, el Sr. Chang menciona que Tina es una distracción para Mike y que debería abandonar el Club de Coro, ya que es una pérdida de tiempo y una contra en su escolaridad. Ante esto, Mike le promete a su padre que trabajará más duro, y le pide que le de otra oportunidad y que lo deje quedarse en el coro. Poco después, Tina se encuentra con Mike en los pasillos del colegio, y le pregunta si está listo para realizar su audición para el musical escolar de West Side Story. Mike le dice a Tina que no audicionará, ya que tiene suficiente estrés con el fútbol, el campamento de ejercicios, el coro y los estudios. Tina le dice a Mike que tiene que admitirle a su padre que bailar es su pasión, pero Mike se niega y se va de alli. Más tarde, Mike está caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a encontrarse con su tutor de química y hablando con su padre por celular. Mike le dice a su padre que está yendo a su clase privada de química y que lamenta mucho haberlo decepcionado. En ese momento, el chico pasa por la puerta del salón de baile del colegio, ingresa, y cuando se mira al espejo imagina a su padre diciéndole que el baile no lo llevará a ningún lado y no podrá tener un buen futuro si se dedica a ello. Mike se da vuelta para comenzar a bailar y recorre toda la sala, hasta que se encuentra con una Tina imaginaria, quien le dice que a pesar de que el no habla mucho, su baile es su forma de expresar sus sentimientos, y lo hace de maravillas, y eso es lo que la hace enamorarse de el cada día. Luego, en el auditorio, vemos a Emma, Artie y la entrenadora Beiste esperando a que llegue Mike para audicionar, pero este se tarda mucho y cuando los 3 directores están dispuestos a llamar al siguiente audicionante, Mike llega corriendo y anuncia que audicionará para el papel de Riff. Emma le recuerda a Mike que el personaje de Riff no solo tiene que bailar, sino que también debe cantar, a lo cual Mike le responde que lo entiende, y que ha estado trabajando en su voz. Mike comienza su audición cantando "Cool" thumb|Mike y el equipo de futbol cantando y bailando Cool., thumbmientras también realiza una rutina de baile, a la cual se le suman de a poco sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Cuando termina la canción, los tres jueces le aplauden y lo felicitan, coincidiendo en que debe haber trabajado muy duro, no solo en mejorar su voz para haber logrado cantar asi de bien, sino también con sus compañeros de fútbol. Beiste le dice que espera que no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo para él, y el le contesta que bailar es su sueño, y eso es lo que ama hacer, por lo cual jamás será una pérdida de tiempo. Más tarde, vemos a Mike practicando nuevamente solo en la sala de baile cuando su madre ingresa y le pregunta qué está haciendo. Mike le dice que está calentando para su práctica de fútbol, pero su madre no le cree, y le revela que sabe que no fue a encontrarse con su tutor de química , luego de cual le dice que lo ha estado cubriendo con su padre. Ella le exige a Mike que le diga la verdad, y él le confiesa que se saltó la clase para realizar su audición para el musical escolar. El chico también le dice que cuando baila es cuando se siente especial. Ante esto, su madre le dice que su trabajo es apoyar a su hijo y no reprimirlo, y que por lo tanto, cuando sepan que obtuvo ese papel en el musical escolar, ambos irán a decirselo a su padre. Luego, la Sra. Chang le revela a Mike que ella tuvo que abandonar su sueño cuando tenía su edad debido a las presiones de sus padres. Mike le pregunta cuál era su sueño, y ella le dice que quería bailar, al igual que él, pero que sus padres nunca le dejaron tomar clases. Mike le responde que en el colegio lo conocen como un buen profesor de baile, y ambos proceden a bailar un vals. Más tarde, cuando Artie publica la lista de quienes obtuvieron los papeles en el musical escolar, Mike ve que efectivamente obtuvo el rol de Riff y se abraza con Tina, muy feliz. En Pot O' Gold Mike no tiene mucho protagonismo y solo se le ve bailando de fondo en Last Friday Night. En The First Time en los pasillos del colegio, el padre de Mike se acerca muy enojado a su hijo, preguntándole cuando pensaba decirle que haría "ese estúpido musical escolar", y revelando que se enteró porque oyó a su madre hablando de eso por teléfono. El padre de Mike le recrimina que le mintió, y que convirtió a su madre en una mentirosa. Le dice a Mike que va a renunciar a esa obra y va a dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Mike enfrenta a su padre por primera vez y le dice que no renunciará, ya que ama ser un bailarín y ese es su sueño. Su padre le confiesa que cuando tenia su edad soñaba con ser jugador de Tenis, pero que luego tuvo que reflexionar y darse cuenta que no era lo suficientemente bueno, crecer, y entender la diferencia entre los sueños de niño y los sueños de adulto. Mike le contesta a su padre que no va a convertirse en un doctor, sino que va a convertirse en un bailarín profesional, pagándose sus propias clases y cursos de baile, y que no quiere su dinero. Su padre le dice que mientras siga malgastando su vida con esa "tonta fantasía", no será su hijo. Mike le responde que entonces ya no tiene padre. Luego por parte de Tina se dice que ambos tuvieron su primera vez en el verano y como lo dice su novia fue maravillosa para ella y que lo recordara toda su vida. Luego se ve a Mike en el estreno de "West Side Story" y canta junto con Quinn y Brittany America después el ve a su madre entre el publico y ambos intercambian una mirada, y sonríen orgullosamente. En Mash-Off se ve a Mike junto con Puck y Blaine cantando y bailando Hot for Teacher, también se le ve de fondo en el auditorio cuando empieza la presentación de Will y Shelby de Yoü and I/You and I, luego se le ve en el juego de quemados y también perdiendo ya que recibió un golpe en la cara por culpa de una pelota. Y por último se le ve con todo New Directions cantando su mashup I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. En I Kissed A Girl simplemente se le ve cantando Girls Just Wanna Have Fun por la semana de música de mujeres. En Hold On To Sixteen tiene mayor importancia, Cuando Sam llega a la sala de coro, el corre (y casi se cae) para recibirlo con un abrazo, baila Red Solo Cup con todos en el salón de música. Luego se le ve hablando con Tina y llama a Mike "un cobarde" por no seguir sus sueños e inscribirse a una escuela de danza. A lo que le dice que se ira a Stanford para complacer a su padre. A sólo unos minutos antes de la competencia, Mike se enfada porque Tina habló con su padre, empeorando las cosas. Cuando se lleva a cabo en la primera canción del Jackson Medley , durante la interpretación de ABC thumb|Mike cantando ABC , se sorprende al ver a su padre en la audiencia. Posteriormente, el señor Chang les dice a la pareja (Tina y Mike) que ahora entiende que el baile es la pasión de Mike, y que debe aplicarse a las mejores escuelas de danza, pero Mike dice que se la pasó la fecha límite. Tina le informa que ella ya ha enviado la solicitud. Al final canta We Are Young con New Directions. En Extraordinary Merry Christmas (desambiguación) se le ve bailando y decorando mientras Mercedes canta All I Want For Christmas Is You, aparece en la presentacion de The Glee Holiday Spectacular y aparece de último junto con Tina, Brittany, Santana y las Cheerios bailando Christmas Wrapping por último se le ve en el refugio y canta de fondo Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World).thumb|196px En Yes/No baila y canta Summer Nights con todos los varones de New Directions (excepto Artie y Kurt). Becky en sus pensamientos lo rechaza como un posible amor. Luego se le ve bailando Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash con Will mientras Artie cantaba. En The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face cuando Tina canta, se le puede ver que ella pensaba en el. Al final del episodio se le ve bailando en We Found Love en la piscina con su pareja de baile que es Tina. En Michael solo se le ve bailando de fondo en Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Bad y Black or White, a pesar de no haber obtenido dialogo en el episodio canta a dueto con Artie Scream thumb|right|Mike en la presentación de [[Scream. ]] en una presentación fantasiosa. En The Spanish Teacher no vuelve a tener dialogo pero se le ve bailando de fondo en Sexy and I Know It thumb|left, Bamboleo/Hero y junto con Brittany vestidos de toros en A Little Less Conversation. En Heart el episodio comienza con el y Tina tomándose una foto en el salón de música, más tarde esta en la cafeteria con Tina, Puck, Kurt, Artie y Rory, estos dos ultimos dos empiezan a pelear y se empieza a escuchar L-O-V-E thumb|right|Mike y Tina cantando [[L-O-V-E. ]] que la canta junto con Tina, se le ve de fondo en varias canciones y baila Let Me Love You. Luego esta en el Sugar Shack bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta. En On My Way tiene una pequeña linea que es lo que desea en 20 años y se alegra cuando New Directions gana las Regionales. En Big Brother sugiere para el "Senior Ditch Day" ver un maraton de peliculas de baile. Más tarde cuando empieza a sonar Up Up Up se le ve en el Six Flags por lo del "Senior Ditch Day". En Saturday Night Glee-ever empezando el episodio empieza a cantar y a bailar junto con Brittany y Blaine You Should Be Dancing thumb|left|Mike en [[You Should Be Dancing. ]], luego esta en la sala de musica cuando Will da la tarea semanal y comenta que el traje de John Travolta en Saturday Night Fever debe costar mucho dinero y luego baile Night Fever. En More Than A Woman se le ve bailando con Tina la canción, terminando el episodio se le ve con un traje blanco que uso John Travolta en la pelicula bailando Stayin' Alive. En Dance With Somebody se le ve en una parte fantasiosa de la cancion It's Not Right But It's Ok cantandole de fondo a Blaine con los demas integrantes de New Directions. Luego se le ve con los demas integrantes varones de New Directions a lo que llega Puck y les da un regalo a cada uno, como forma de recordarles la unión amistosa que lograron en el colegio. Al final del episodio en la presentacion de My Love Is Your Love el y Tina son los ultimos en llegar al auditorio. En Choke se le acerca a Blaine pidiendole un consejo, ya que Tina quiere que se peine con gomina para el baile de graduación y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Blaine le dice que nunca se peine luego de aplicar la gomina, ya que le quedará un desastre, y que además no dude en usar algo de sudor o agua para reactivar la gomina y darle un efecto totalmente nuevo. En ese momento Finn le pregunta a los chicos si no se dan cuenta que hay algo diferente. Sam felicita a Finn por haberse quitado esos kilos de sobra que tenía, pero Finn dice que no, que sigue tan gordo y fofo como siempre, pero que lo que quiere que noten es la ausencia de Puck. Luego de una charla, deciden ayudarlo para que apruebe su exámen de Geografía y así pueda graduarse. Luego se le ve en Cell Block Tango bailando mientras Tina cantaba su parte de la canción hasta que esta literalmente "lo asesina". Luego se le vuelve a ver mientras Finn explica el plan que tienen para secuestrar a Puck para que estudie a lo cual llega Puck y les dice que estudiara para su examen de Geografía y le pregunta a los chicos si lo ayudaran a estudiar. Luego se le ve tratando de ayudar a Puck con su examen y a la final empiezan a cantar The Rain In Spain en la cual tiene un pequeño solo. Luego Puck lo felicita a el y a todos los demas chicos de New Directions por enseñarle a ser un hombre. En Prom-asaurus asiste al baile junto con Tina y le dice que ama mucho a los dinosaurios. Luego más tarde canta junto con Sam, Rory, Joe y Artie What Makes You Beautiful. Cuando suena Take My Breath Away Mike le pregunta a Tina que si esta llorando, ella le dice que no quiere que acabe todo, ni el año escolar, entonces se dan un beso, luego se muestra su foto del baile. thumb|right|Tike en el prom. En Props Tina esta molesta ya que le quieren dar otro solo a Rachel para una competencia, Mike intenta hacerla entrar en razón, diciéndole que este es el último año de Rachel, pero Tina le responde que también es el último año de él, y que aún así, seguramente lo único que haga en las Nacionales sea un pequeño baile junto a Brittany. Luego ella se va molesta del salón de coro y Mike va tras ella. En los pasillos, Mike le dice a Tina que está siendo egoísta, ya que es una junior y Rachel una senior, y tendrá su oportunidad de destacarse el año que viene. Finalmente le dice que está muy decepcionado con ella y se va. En el centro comercial mientras Tina esta cargada de telas, esta peleando por mensaje de texto con Mike, cuando ella se cae de la fuente. En la imaginación de Tina, Mike es Joe. thumb|right|Mike como Joe. Más tarde unos días después Tina esta cosiendo los vestidos junto con Joe, Rory y Sugar hasta que esta le dice que Rachel debería coser su propio vestido, Tina le dice que si trabaja duro algún día conseguirá los solos, en ese momento Mike la observa feliz por el salón. Mientras Tina y Rachel cantan Flashdance (What A Feeling) ambos suben juntos al bus. En Nationals es quien tranquiliza a Sam junto con Rory después de la pelea con Puck y Will le pide que arme la coreografía. Luego de la presentación de New Directions se le ve muy sorprendido con la presentación de Starships de Vocal Adrenaline. Luego de haber ganado las nacionales y mientras suena Tongue Tied se le muestra dandose un beso con Tina y llenandose de champagne. En Goodbye le cuenta a Santana que tenía todo listo para irse a la universidad de Alvin Ailey, cuando la universidad de Joffrey en Chicago lo llamo para ofrecerle una beca. El día de la graduación cuando lo llaman va a darse primero un abrazo con Tina y Brittany, y luego recoge su diploma junto con los demás graduados del Mckinley High. Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel A pesar de que Mike no sale en este episodio, es nombrado por parte de Jacob Ben Israel, preguntándole a Tina que si era verdad que habían terminado, a lo que ella lo confirma afirmando a que quedaron ahora como amigos. The Role You Were Born To Play Fotos 1120; Tina & Mike.png 231069 1015020000367044 55482772043 6959843 6861493 n.jpg Come on over Valerie.jpg File-Tina Mike Sing.jpg Marry You.jpg MikeOffice2.png Mike Harry Chang Shum.jpg Mike bubbletoes2.jpg Mike loserlikeme.jpg PYT Glee.jpg TPPP01Jacob-Mike-Tina.jpg TPPP06 Sue-Tina-Mike.jpg Tina Mike Sing.jpg Tina mike at prom.jpg Toxic Mike Chang.png 423614 295479533839271 133131346740758 749696 1924308248 n.jpg Glee-justin-bieber-episode-500x3601.jpg Youoo.jpg 3374794 249px.jpg tumblr_m15z9cZmEd1r8ts34.gif tumblr_lz1h2faXcT1rp0dqao1_500.gif tumblr_lz1bg7MLZC1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyql0tJ5dl1qgkj12o1_500.jpg MikeOffice2-1.png mike-chang-red-250-fox.jpg Mike_chang2.jpg Mike_Chang_Glee_Tour_Can't.jpg Mike_chang.jpg glee_harryshumjr04.jpg 2011114164038harryshumjr.png 201110123340gleeharry.png 3280203_640px.jpg 0215-harry-shum-jr_ob.jpg 01 solo.jpg 156px-Mike slushie.jpg harry-shum-jr-shirtless-da-man-10052011-02-430x587.jpg mike-as-joe.jpg finn mike.png harryshumjr01.jpg htrhre.png|# Es un ninja glee_season_3_asian_f_mike_chang.jpg Glee045.jpg glee-duets_320.jpg mike_penguinshirt.png mike_striped_shirt.png Mikeandtina.png S03E05 Glee Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang.png 0qdfdxzx.jpg 3-mike-chang.jpg 041712_mike_chang.jpg 347851.jpg 476844-mike_undergarments.jpg 110908020401-glee-mike-chang-fox-story-top.jpg asian-f-mike-chang.jpg chang-tina-glee-thumb-315xauto-28856.jpg chewbacca-star-wars-glee-mike-chang-08CN1.jpg cute-glee-harry-shum-jr.-kids-mike-chang-mini-mike-chang-Favim.com-72583.jpg d5gleeTV_I100721205914.jpg eeibs.jpg finn mike hj.png GLE303sc190930-2898755103363322088.jpg GLEE_3D_Day_1_0397.1.jpg Glee_3D_Movie_On_the_Road_Mike_Harry_Shum_Jr_.jpg glee_harryshumjr05.jpg glee_promotional___mike_chang_by_afipelto-d3a5wwv.jpg glee-2x11-mike-chang-cap-19.png Glee310_tft09.jpg Glee-Cast-Underwear03.png GleeFriday36.png glee-s2e5-the-rocky-horror-glee-show-11-550x380.jpg glee-season-4-promo.jpg gleetease2.jpg Harry-Shum-Jr-Shirtless-Glee-500x278.jpg Mike Chang 23454.jpg Mike_bieber.jpg mike_hat.png Mike_pyt.jpg mike_spikyshirt.png mike_tina_01.png Mike_wedding.jpg mike-chang-con-madre.jpg mike-chang-scene.png MikeChang'sPurpleShirt.png Mikes-abs.gif MikeSeason23.jpg scene19.jpg TikePromDinosaur.png Tina_mike_at_prom-a-saurus.jpg tumblr_l5n422YJrQ1qavl3no1_500.jpg tumblr_lcqzlann0L1qzy85qo1_1280.png tumblr_lg2ierVTxN1qa7z63o1_500.gif tumblr_ltwxonQXH91qc6j81o1_500.png tumblr_m7vyxgeMCS1ryt7uho1_500.png 558301_458582240848113_758042495_n.jpg Canciones 'Solos' Tercera Temporada: 01 solo.jpg|'Cool' (Asian F)|link=Cool 'Solos (En un Dueto)' Segunda Temporada: ' 02 dueto.jpg|'Sing!' '(Tina)' (Duets)|link=Sing! Makeemlaugh1.jpg|'Make 'Em Laugh' '(Will)' (The Substitute)|link=Make 'Em Laugh ' Tercera Temporada: 03 Dueto.png|'Scream' (Artie) (Michael)|link=Scream 01 dueto.jpg|'L-O-V-E' (Tina) (Heart)|link=L-O-V-E 'Solos (En un Número Grupal)' Segunda Temporada: Tercera Temporada: Cuarta Temporada: Bailes Solos de Baile Primera Temporada *Dream a Little Dream (Dream On) Segunda Temporada *Getting to Know You (Audition) *Billionaire (Audition) *Sing! (Duets) *Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute) *Valerie (Special Education) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) *Bubble Toes (A night of neglect) *I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way) Tercera Temporada *Cool (Asian F) *Hot For Teacher (Mash-Off) *ABC (Hold On To Sixteen) *Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash (Yes/No) *Scream (Michael) *Sexy and I Know It (The Spanish Teacher) *Bamboleo/Hero (The Spanish Teacher *A Little Less Conversation (The Spanish Teacher) *L-O-V-E (Heart) *Let Me Love You (Heart *You Should Be Dancing (Saturday Night Glee-ever) *More Than A Woman (Saturday Night Glee-ever) *The Rain In Spain (Choke) *What Makes You Beautiful ((Prom-A-Saurus) *Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Nationals) *You Get What You Give (Goodbye Curiosidades *A veces es llamado: "El otro asiático" o "Asia 2" *Sus parejas de baile usualmente son Tina o Brittany *Sus habilidades para el baile pueden venir de su madre,quien de joven queria ser bailarina. *Es miembro de los Cerebritos. *Es de los más listos de William McKinley High School *El junto con Artie, Tina y Puck son los únicos que no han dejado New Directions. *En la primera temporada, cuando cantan algunos numeros grupales como Keep Holding On, Somebody To Love y Beth, se puede ver que el canta, sin embargo, en la segunda temporada se revela que no sabe cantar, pero Tina le ha estado ayudando con eso. *Le encantan los dinosaurios (Prom-A-Saurus). *Su segundo nombre es Robert (Props). *Le pidio a Santa Claus que Channing Tatum dejara de aparecer en todo. *Perdio su virginidad con Tina. *El y Tina fueron consejeros en el campamento Asiatico. *Todos lo consideran un buen profesor de baile. *A pesar de que no tuvo dialogo en The Spanish Teacher o haya hablado en español en el episodio, curiosamente su actor Harry Shum Jr. habla español. *Obtuvo una beca para la Academia de Danza de Joffrey de Chicago *En la primera temporada su numero era el #28 en el equipo de futbol. *En el capitulo The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle se puede ver un cartel verde que dice "#22 is a Ninja"; "#22 es un Ninja" haciendo alucion a Mike ya que su casaca es el numero 22 y sus origenes son asiaticos. *Es posible que haya tenido una relación con Brittany, ya que esta ha estado con todos los chicos del Mckinley High. *Emma dijo que tiene unos movimientos mortales (Special Education). Videos thumb|right|300px|Los padres de Mike le dan un regalo (escena eliminada). Navegador Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Asiáticos Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Familia Chang Categoría:Integrante de The Justin Bieber Experience Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de McKinley High Categoría:Graduados